


Happy Birthday

by dreamydami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Dreamcatcher - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Denial, Discipline, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Sadism, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: Bora and Yubin have been fucked over by their exes repeatedly. Now scared of commitments, they met through a dating app and have agreed to be each other's "comfort friend" or in Layman's terms - fuck buddies. Tonight, Bora had something planned especially for Yubin. It was her birthday four days ago, and tonight she's getting a birthday special session from Bora. And she's gonna be begging for Bora much more than usual.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoohyeonApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/gifts).



> When it's YuRa/SuDa..... It has to be, uh, wild lol. Had to "wash off" fluffy feels after my SingJi fic haha. Appreciate comments and kudos but if you can't leave a comment, drop it at https://curiouscat.me/crajee4jenyer !

"Who's the best girl?"

"You are."

"And I am?"

"My queen." 

"And you are?"

"Your servant." 

"Good girl. Now set yourself up in the bedroom. I'll join you in ten."

Bora and Yubin have been fucked over by their exes repeatedly. Now scared of commitments, they met through a dating app and have agreed to be each other's "comfort friend" or in Layman's terms - fuck buddies. Tonight, Bora had something planned especially for Yubin. It was her birthday four days ago, and tonight she's getting a birthday special session from Bora. She's gonna be all tied up -- hands and feet bound with cuffs and ropes. And she's gonna be begging for Bora more than usual.

Bora knocks.

"You ready?"

"Always ready." Yubin answers with sensual grit.

Bora walks in slowly, carrying ropes and cuffs in her hands. "This... is going to be my birthday special for you." She sits on the bed heavily, and Yubin bites her lower lip. "So you," Bora straddles on top of Yubin's beating mound. "Have to be a very good girl." Bora moves herself forward, just over her submissive partner's chest. She bends over and tugs on Yubin's hair, pulling forcefully, sending the woman underneath to a frenzy.

"Fuck!" Yubin groans. 

"Does it hurt?" Bora runs her tongue along her long, velvety neck.

"No. Continue."

"What's that?" Bora pulls her hair tighter.

"No, my queen. Please continue as you please."

"Good." Bora trails kisses from her collar bone to her ears, nibbling tenderly as Yubin trembles. Bora holds Yubin's arms tightly, pinning her down and using all her energy as the girl beneath struggles.

"Sshh. I order you to stay still."

Yubin stiffens as Bora's voice tickles her, skin prickly with sweat as goosebumps cover her body.

"I'm gonna cuff you tightly so you, my servant, won't get away."

Bora is wearing a red-and-black laced underwear with gold accent along the sensitive parts - around her nipples and then on the lips below. The gold is right in front of Yubin’s face, and lust overcomes her as she bites the fabric just beneath her chin.

"No, no. Not yet." Bora moves her hips backward. "I know I make you impatient and all, but control yourself." Yubin bites her tongue and slides it out between her lips, wetting the redness on her mouth.

Bora checks the cuffs that are snug around Yubin's wrists. She smiles and runs her thumb on Yubin's face, from her forehead to her nose and then tracing the outline of her red lips. Yubin's tongue catches the tip of Bora's fingers, licks it playfully, and the girl on top sucks on the same finger. Yubin shudders, and Bora's heat between her legs makes her catch her breath.

"Control, my queen." Yubin utters as Bora scuffles with herself. Bora nods and moves herself down in between Yubin's legs.

"I will need you to spread wide." And Yubin knows how to tease her dominant woman. She crosses her legs in front of her, and Bora isn't having any of it.

"Bad girl."

"I know. I should be punished, my queen."

Bora spanks Yubin's thigh repeatedly, until her pinkish skin turns red.

"Oh no, I hit too hard. I'll make it better." Bora starts kissing on Yubin's bare thigh, kissing it whole especially in the bikini area. Yubin huffs, the restraints on her wrists pooling moisture in between her legs.

"I told you to open wide." Bora treads her tongue from her belly button to the spanked thigh and Yubin quivers from sensation. Bora slaps it again, and looks at her submissive partner.

"Always listen to your queen, okay?"

Bora moves down as Yubin finally spreads her legs, the former rubbing the wet fabric in between the latter's legs. Yubin breathes heavily and curses through her teeth, feeling how much she wants to be relieved.

The ropes look beautiful, the knots securing Yubin's ankles against the bed. And Bora smiles once she's done with her masterpiece, standing up right beside the bed, drawing circles around Yubin's nipples.

"Now, wait for me. I'll get something from outside and then we'll start our session."

  
  


Five minutes.

Ten.

Fifteen.

Yubin’s restraints are gashing against her skin, redness starting to form around her wrists as she tries to get up from her position, expelling most of the energy that she has. She screams at the top her lungs, begging for Bora to come back and fuck her, her throat almost breaking with Bora’s name. Yubin is furious, but she knows that Bora is playing with her. She is most probably just at the other side of the door, ears pressed onto wood, trying to listen how loud Yubin’s desperation is. And she knows Bora is enjoying it — how she shouts out expletives together with her name, the cuffs hooked at the bed frame clanging every time she tries to struggle. It’s music to Bora’s ears, and she decides to wait a bit more and keep Yubin waiting engulfed by heat.

Twenty minutes.

Twenty-five.

Another minute more and Yubin's screams would've gone through the roof. She is angry, howling Bora's name as she constantly tries to break free from the bondages she's trapped in. And then a knock comes through just as Yubin was about to curse for Bora for the hundredth time.

"I heard my name?" Bora walks in, a leather whip in her hand, carefully as she teases Yubin with her shadow walking through the dim room.

"You fucking left me drippin', bitch. Why would I not scream your name!"

"And I'll do it over... And over..." Bora sits on top of Yubin's center as she talks, scratching Yubin's inner arms with her nails. "...and over. Until your throat becomes dry as a desert screaming for my name. I like knowing how much you want me.” She puts the whip around Yubin’s neck and pulls her closer.

"I want you. Now.” Yubin takes out her tongue and traces her own lips.

"Language.” Bora slaps her face, just the right force that Yubin likes.

"I'm sorry, my queen. Whenever you want. Please."

“Hmm.” Bora loosens the whip and hangs it on the bedside pole.

Bora inserts her middle finger inside Yubin's wet inner lips, ramming it inside her vagina. The submissive quakes at her touch, her eyes rolling at the back of her head with the pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Yubin is already losing her mind.

“Tonight, you'll come multiple times. And I won't stop making you come until my fingers get cramps or my jaw gets locked. When I said I hope you're ready, I meant it.” 

Bora places herself the other way with her butt facing Yubin. She doesn't remove her finger inside when she switches around, but adds a tongue on her clitoris once she's in her new position.

Yubin was screaming, moaning and groaning in pleasure as Bora gently drives her tongue around her bud.

"Bora, I'm close,” The controlling woman spanks Yubin's leg after she spoke.

“Sorry. My queen, almost there."

And Bora stops. Her finger and tongue are not anywhere inside Yubin's vagina.

"My queen, why did you stop?” 

"So you'll ask for me again.” 

"My queen, please.” Yubin is heaving, catching her breath as she runs after Bora's attention.

“Yes?”

“I need you. Please.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Bora is obviously teasing.

“Fuck me, please. I’m begging you.” The girl tied down sounds desperate, and Bora’s ears are being tickled by the agony in her voice.

"Good. I love you being needy.”

Bora turns around and stands up, reaches for the whip from the pole and she hits the floor and the side bed with it. The gashing sound makes Yubin’s heart race, her eyes focusing on Bora’s expressive face as she rubs the piece of fabric she was wearing on Yubin’s folds. She pants and her legs jolt up, her breathing hitches as fast as Bora’s hips move around her crevice. Bora reaches for Yubin’s long neck, slippery against her touch as Yubin’s skin is moist with sweat. Bora chokes her, her tongue sticking out as Bora rocks faster as she closes in to satisfying her. The grip on Yubin’s neck getting tighter as Bora’s mewl grows stronger, and as the submissive gasps for breath as Bora rubs faster against her nub, she gauges if she can withstand the choking any longer. Bora’s legs quakes as they both near a fucking ripple of fire. A couple more thrusts and Bora dissolves into pleasure, her choke on Yubin getting too tight.

“Vanilla!” 

Bora removes her hand on Yubin’s neck and drops the whip from her other hand.

“Sorry. I got carried away. Are you finished?” 

“I was just about to come again but you stopped.” 

_ That’s not good. She has to finish, _ Bora tells herself. She dives into the junction in her thighs, her tongue freely dancing inside her cave. Yubin arches her back as she pants and makes a strangled noise, cursing endlessly as she collapses and exhales sharply, seeing stars as she reaches another orgasm. Her hands were in fists, blood running throughout her body. Her legs shiver as Bora marvels at them joyfully as she withdraws her tongue, pleased at herself with how she makes her partner feel.

Bora wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and lies down beside the cuffed and bound woman.

“So?” Bora was drawing circles on Yubin’s slick chest, their whole bodies covered in sweat.

“So…” Yubin was smiling while licking her lips.

“Happy birthday?” Bora kisses Yubin's shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Yubin bites back a moan as Bora runs kisses along her skin. And she doesn’t stop. She kisses her collar bones and the area around her nipple, then caps it off with a purple hickey in between her breasts. Bora looks up at Yubin, her mouth agape and eyes rolled at the back of her head, once again drowning in lust.

  
  


“I can’t wait to see what you’ll do for my birthday.” Bora removes her undergarment and sits on top of Yubin’s chest, legs spread with her nipping bud right in front of her partner. Yubin knows how she likes it, and she focuses on how her tongue is doing the job. She pulls away momentarily, and addresses her queen.

“Well then, wait for it.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
